


Rey's Predicament

by ninjasavage98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Glory Hole, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjasavage98/pseuds/ninjasavage98
Summary: After being robbed, Rey heads home hoping that Unkar will be kind enough to spare a portion. As predicted Unkar is just as heartless as every other day, but what Rey doesn't expect is the work that Unkar has in store for her. She's not sure what the work is exactly, but she knows that no matter what it is she will do it well because she is starving.





	Rey's Predicament

Rey’s Predicament  
Rey removed the metal plating of the fusion reactor and couldn’t believe her eyes. This was enough parts to buy at least three full portions of food. Never in her entire life of scavenging had she found something this valuable. She removed the part and placed in her knapsack and repelled down the long dark metal chamber. She exited the old empire era star destroyer and headed to her cruiser. After placing the parts in the net around her cruiser she heard a loud yell just over the sand hill. She grabbed her staff and ran over the hill. There was a young boy with a tentacle wrapped around his leg. She ran down to help him, but as soon as she got there the boy pulled the tentacle through the ground and whipped his blaster at her. She was getting robbed, and she couldn’t believe it. A loud signal was heard from behind the hill, and the boy took off running.

Rey retreated to her cruiser only to find that everything in her net sack was stolen. She couldn’t believe that her only fortune was taken from her so soon. The suns began setting and she knew she couldn’t find anything in time before dark. She hoped that maybe she could beg for some portions back at the base. Unlikely she would find anybody with a heart back at the base, but at this point, it was her only option.

When Rey arrived back at base, she went to Unkar Plutt hoping that maybe for once in her life he would have a heart. “Please Unkar all my stuff was stolen, I promise I can make it up to you. I just need a quarter of a portion! I am starving!” Unkar grunted and barked back at Rey, “This isn’t a charity go beg somewhere else girl!” Rey wasn’t surprised at the answer, but she was still disappointed. She walked back towards her cruiser with her head down until Unkar called out to her “Girl! I have some work for you, that you could do tonight for two portions!” Rey’s eyes lit up, she couldn’t believe it. “Two portions!” she thought to herself. It was a great offer that she couldn’t refuse. How bad could the work be? She came back to Unkar ready to work. “What’s the work Unkar?” she asked. “I can’t talk about it here in the open, but I can promise you if you agree now, I will give you the two portions up front right now.” Before Rey could even think she was already saying yes. Unkar took one of the portions and immediately made it up for Rey. She scarfed it down as fast as she could. It was like gold to her and tasted better than anything she had ever eaten. “Ok girl now that you’re done, you have some work to take care of.” Rey’s eyes widened almost forgetting about the work. “How bad could it be, it’s probably just cleaning Bantha hides, or working on cruisers.” She thought to herself. Unkar grabbed her arm and led her around the tent. He opened a metal door that led to a secret underground chamber beneath the tent. 

“I never knew about this place,” Rey thought. Unkar took her arm and brought her into a dark and musky hallway that seemed like it went on forever. At the end of the long dank corridor, Unkar opened a big metal door and told Rey to get inside. “What am I supposed to do in here?” she asked. “In five minutes, you’ll hear some knocking, and after that, you’ll know where to go from there. Good luck girl. They’re gonna’ enjoy you.” Unkar said, as he shoved Rey into the chamber, and closed the door behind him. Rey had no idea what he meant by that, but she knew that whatever it was she was going to make sure to do a good job. Two portions were more than she ever had, and she couldn’t wait to go home with the second portion after she was done here.

As Rey waited for the knocking, she couldn’t help but cover her nose. The entire chamber smelled salty and musky. “This place hasn’t been cleaned in a very long time,” she thought. She noticed that there were all sorts of stains on the walls. The stains ranged in so many colors. Some were purple, some were blue, some orange, but a lot of them were white. The chamber was in the shape of a large octagon, with holes on each side. “Eight holes?” she wondered to herself what they were for. She bent down and investigated one to see what was inside of it. She had to make sure not to get on her knees because the floor was so dirty and stained very heavily. She did not want to know what those stains were. All she knew was that she wanted to finish whatever work she had so she could get out of this filthy chamber. 

A loud knock was heard from the wall behind her and Rey knew it was time to get to work. She walked towards the wall, and she couldn’t believe her eyes at what she saw. A long blue alien cock was protruding from the hole. The cock was twitching up and down in anticipation. Rey finally realized what she had gotten herself into, but she knew there was no turning back. She had already wolfed down an entire portion. If she left now Unkar would kill her. Besides she wanted that second portion and was willing to do whatever it took to get it. 

Rey got down on her knees not minding the stains because she knew what they were at this point. Not sure what to do Rey got close to the cock and grabbed the head of the throbbing blue cock. It twitched and she backed her head away. She couldn’t believe how big it was, and that it was still growing just after she lightly touched the fat tip of it. She really didn’t know how to please a cock. The only sexual experience she had was with herself back home. She was very inexperienced, but she knew that to please Unkar she would have to do a good job, so she decided to dive in head first and hope for the best. 

She got closer to the thick cock and grabbed the shaft. The cock was twitching so hard in her hand, and she knew she had total control of this alien’s orgasm. She stuck her tongue out and lightly caressed the bottom side of the cock with her tongue. She could hear the alien moaning from the other side. She began stroking the fat blue cock faster and harder. It continued to grow, much to Rey’s amusement. A tiny bit of precum began to come from the head of the penis. To stop it from making a mess she wrapped her young lips around the head and began stroking the shaft harder and faster. Each stroke shot a small amount of precum into the back of her throat. It was so salty she could barely stand the taste, but deep down she enjoyed it and questioned why she liked it so much. Before she could begin to think too much about it the alien began moaning a lot, and the cock was throbbing so hard at this point that her hand could barely contain it. She knew he was about to blow, and she wanted all of it. The alien knocked on the other side of the wall and shot five thick creamy hot loads right into the back of her throat. The last load slowly spilling out over her tongue and running down her throat.

The warmth felt so good and she wanted more. She had an uncontrollable urge to suck more and more cum out of anybody’s cock at that point. Lucky for her this was just the beginning. Before she could gather her thoughts, a loud knock came from the wall next to her. A small but delicate cock came from the dark hole. She didn’t mind that the cock wasn’t big she just wanted cum, and at this point, it didn’t matter where it came from. The nice thing about stroking and sucking a smaller cock is she could easily fit it in her mouth. She stuck the small brown cock deep into her mouth, and the salty smell filled her nostrils and she could taste every bit of it. The cock began to grow inside of her mouth, and before she knew it the tip was slamming into the back of her throat. “Woah a grower, and a shower!” she thought to herself. She carefully rotated her tongue around the head of the penis until it was fully erect. Her pussy was dripping on the stained floor. The fact that she could get someone’s cock so big and so wet made her so horny. The cock began twitching and she let her instincts kick in. Rey grabbed the bottom of the shaft and stuck the cock deep into her mouth. It shot load after load into her throat, and the warmth was so pleasing that Rey took her other hand and began rubbing her pussy faster and faster. The wetness lubricating her hand very quickly. She took the cock out her mouth and it shot one more sting of warm cum right on her face covering her right eye. She couldn’t open it but was still so happy.

A loud knock came from the wall behind her, and a long white cock protruded out from the hole behind her. Rey turned around and before she could grab ahold of the mighty member another knock came from the wall next to it and a long thick red cock came from the hole next to it. Rey didn’t need any instructions on what to do at this point. She grabbed both cocks from the bottom of their shafts and began stroking them. Using her mouth, she alternated between the two. “Stroke and suck, stroke and suck, stroke and suck,” she said to herself. The salty tastes of the cock made her pussy ache even more. Her pussy began dripping on the floor like a water fountain. “How am I supposed to please myself if both my hands are preoccupied?” she thought to herself. Just as she finished that though she heard another loud knock coming from behind her. “How am I supposed to please three at once?” She asked before realizing how she could solve all their problems. Rey propped her leg up against the wall and slowly brought her dripping pussy closer to the hole. 

She looked down but continued to suck and stroke the two cocks that were twitching uncontrollably in her mouth and hands. A large brown cock with the foreskin that looked like the hyde of a Bantha came out from the hole. She had never seen an uncircumcised cock before, but she was intrigued. The tip of the cock slowly rubbed against her pussy. Her entire body trembled with pleasure. She looked down and the fat cock was slowly entering her cavity. She watched as the foreskin slowly rolled down the head of the glans, and the fat tip entered her pussy. She moaned with pleasure as the alien drove his throbbing wet cock deep into her pussy. She was getting her mouth and pussy filled at the same time all the while stroking another cock. She heard one of the aliens moan and say, “Take this cock you dirty scavenger whore.” At first, she felt offended but realized that she was a whore, and she liked it. All she wanted was for all three of the cocks to fill her up with spunk until she couldn’t take anymore. Her pussy got wetter and her entire body trembled at the thought of all the cocks finishing inside of her. She kept stroking the alien cock until it began twitching and it unleashed 4 huge loads of cum all over her face. Her entire face was covered, and she could only see out of her left eye. The feeling of warm cum running down from her forehead and dripping off her chin was almost too much for her to handle. 

The white human cock that was currently using her mouth began twitching uncontrollably and she could feel it slowing its thrusts. Just as the load was about the fill her entire mouth, she felt a hot warm creamy load shoot up right her wet pussy. She looked down and the salty brown cock that was fucking her tight 19-year-old pussy was firmly stuck as far down as it could go inside of her. The loads continued to shoot. Before she could think about that the cock in her mouth also began shooting numerous amounts of white goop into her stomach and filling her mouth and nostrils until the cum was spilling out around the base of the shaft. She was getting filled from both holes and knew she was being a good little whore. The fat uncircumcised cock pulled out and the foreskin wrapped neatly around the fat red throbbing tip. The human cock also pulled out of her mouth finally, and she was left by herself with warm cum dripping from her mouth, chin, and pussy. There was so much cum she couldn’t believe it. She rubbed her pussy to get herself finished and began eating the cum that was spilling out of her raw pussy. The salty warm goopy cum that she was tasting helped her get off even faster. Rey’s body began trembling uncontrollably and before she knew it, she was on her back with the cum stained floor rubbing up against her. She began arching her back and bucking like a wild animal as she started cumming uncontrollably and began squirting all over her hand. 

Rey picked herself off the floor and looked around. She saw all the fresh cum stains on the floor that she added to the collection that was already there. She smiled and wiped off the remaining cum from her face and got dressed. Rey exited the chamber and walked back up to the tent outside. She couldn’t believe it, but it was already day time. “How long was I down there?” she wondered. She walked up to Unkar and collected her remaining portion. Ironically, she wasn’t hungry anymore. She had her fair share of “portions” down in the chamber. “If you ever need more work just come back here girl,” Unkar said to her. Rey’s face became rose red, but deep down she knew she would be back later tonight. “Forget scavenging. I found a better job,” she thought to herself as she walked away with a smile on her face.

The End?


End file.
